When Magneto's Away
by Red Witch
Summary: Another deleted scene from Parallel Lives! So how did the Brotherhood entertain themselves while they were stuck in Asteroid M?


**I don't own any X-Men Evolution Characters! How many times do I have to tell you people that? Well here's another deleted scene from Parallel Lives. A bit of Brotherhood fun! This happened just before the mutant beach party!**

**When Magneto's Away**

"I can't believe they left us behind again!" Pietro fumed as he rapidly paced the floor.

"I can," Lance groaned from the couch where he was recovering from a training session. "And good riddance. When those guys are gone it means we can rest a bit."

"Yeah I'm with Lance on this one," Fred sighed. "As dull as it is being stuck here, it's better than being with Magneto that's for sure!" 

"Great!" Pietro grumbled. "We're all alone here cause Magneto's got another stupid secret mission and has taken everyone in the base except the three of us! Why didn't he take us too if he needed more manpower?"

"Well he did say we had to defend the base just in case," Fred pointed out.

"From what?" Pietro waved. "Flying polar bears? We're on a floating asteroid in the middle of nowhere for crying out loud!" 

"Look Pietro you can complain about impressing Daddy all you want," Lance snapped. "Me and Freddy are just grateful to be out of the limelight." 

"Well I am going to do something or I will go crazy!" Pietro snapped.

"Too late," Lance quipped. 

Pietro screamed and ran off with a gust. "He's gonna do something isn't he?" Lance sighed. "And we're all gonna get in trouble aren't we?"

"Oh yeah," Fred picked up a magazine and started writing in it. "Hey Lance, what lipstick shade defines me best? Spicy Berry, Perky Pink, Mocha Mauve or Strawberry Delight?"

"WHAT?" Lance yelped. "Freddy is there something about you we ought to know about?"

"I'm taking this quiz in this magazine," Fred showed him. "I'm trying to find my inner supermodel." 

"I don't even know how to answer that," Lance turned white. "Find a supermodel to date you mean?"

"No the personality that suits me best," Fred explained. "Which supermodel is inside of me." 

"I think an entire modeling agency is inside of you," Lance grumbled as he looked at the magazine. "Cosmopolitan? Where did you get this?"

"It's Mystique's," Fred told him.

"What is she doing with a Cosmo?" Lance asked. 

"I dunno," Fred scratched his head. "Maybe she got hooked on 'em when she was Risty?"

"Makes sense," Lance shrugged. 

"So which do you think is the real me?" Fred asked. "I think it's Strawberry Delight."

"I think you seriously need to get some psychological help that's what I think," Lance said. 

"Well there isn't exactly that much else to do around here," Fred told him. "Now to add up my score…Ooh! I'm Christie Brinkley! I love her!"

"And I am the last sane mutant on the planet apparently," Lance groaned. "What happened to my life? What the hell happened to my freaking life? Several weeks ago I was in high school, living a semi normal life and now I'm stuck in a flying fortress in the Antarctic with a bunch of maniacs! I'm forced to endure horrible training sessions, which I end up getting beat to a pulp. I have to do the bidding of a maniac who wants to rule the world. And I spend my time with two lunatics. One a hyperactive Daddy's boy and the other is a guy the size of Godzilla who has the fashion sense of Miss Piggy! What the hell happened to my life?" 

"Calm down buddy," Fred said, browsing the magazine. "Maybe a relationship quiz will take your mind off your problems?"

"What relationship?" Lance said. "I'm stuck up here away from the only person I ever loved! And I just wrecked her school for the second time in a row before I left! Oh yeah she's gonna be real thrilled when she sees me again. If she ever sees me again." 

"There, there buddy," Fred patted him on the back. "It's gonna be okay. Maybe Cosmo can help!"

"Oh sure," Lance drawled. "I can see it now: Can This Relationship Be Saved? Cosmo's relationship experts give tips on getting back your girl after you destroy her life." 

"Well at least it will take your mind off of it," Fred told him. 

"Oh yeah that'll work," Lance groaned. "I knew my life wouldn't be normal being a mutant but somebody give me a freaking break!" The building started to shake.

"Hey Lance calm down will you?" Fred snapped. "You want to destroy this place too? Oh look, here's an article: When Your Best Friend Has A Nervous Breakdown. What you can do to help. I think I'd better read this." 

The sound of lasers firing caught their attention. "Now what?" Lance groaned as he and Fred went to check on the noise. 

They saw Pietro at the controls of one of the monitors, cackling with glee. "Take that! And that! And that!" 

"What are you doing?" Lance walked up to him.

"I'm channeling my negative emotions in creative ways!" Pietro smiled.

"Hey you've been reading Cosmo too!" Fred said. 

"Pietro you're not supposed to use the lasers in order to draw smiley faces in the snow," Lance told him. 

"Well there isn't exactly anything out there for target practice," Pietro told him. 

"Magneto's gonna use you for target practice if you don't cool it!" Lance snapped. 

"Ha Ha!" Pietro laughed as he played with the lasers. "Fry! Fry you pathetic mortals on the ground! Ha Ha!" 

"He's gone," Fred sighed. 

"We're gonna get our butts fried again if you keep this up!" Lance snapped. "My backside's still sore from the last time we got in trouble! Those tasers smart!" 

"We're gonna get in trouble anyway," Pietro told him. "Magneto always uses us as a target when he's in a foul mood!"

"You have a point," Lance sighed. 

"Besides I got rid of the tasers," Fred smiled.

"You what?" Pietro turned around. 

"Yeah I broke 'em and hid them in the garbage," Fred smiled. "So he can't use them on us anymore."

"No he can just do worse things to us now," Lance groaned.

"Like what?" Fred asked.

"Trust me," Pietro sighed. "You really don't want to know." He looked at his handiwork. "Okay I'm done. Anybody wanna try?"

"Not really," Lance groaned seeing all those happy faces in the snow on the monitor. 

"So what do you want to do now?" Pietro asked.

"Oh I know!" Fred waved excitedly.

"Freddy for the last time I am not going to take any stupid Cosmo quiz!" Lance snapped.

"Not that!" Fred told him. He ran to another monitor. "This!" He started fiddling with the controls. After a few tries music came out over the radio. "It's time to get shaking!"

"Isn't that Lance's line?" Pietro snickered. "Let me get something!" He dashed off. He ran back again with something. Using his super speed he managed to attach it to the wall. "Ta Da!" He said turning it on. 

"Where did you get the disco ball?" Lance looked at it.

"Oh I picked it up from someplace," Pietro snickered. "It's party time!" 

"Oh why not?" Lance sighed. "My life is already in the toilet. Might as well enjoy the ride while it lasts." 

"Oh yeah! Dance time baby!" Freddy danced around. "Shake that groove thing!"

"On the other hand…" Lance groaned. 

"Oh La-ance…" Pietro said.

"What?" Lance looked at him before getting sprayed with silly string. 

"Tag! You're it!" Pietro cackled as he sped off.

"You are so dead!" Lance chased after him. "Where's the silly string?"

"I got some!" Fred tossed him a can. Then he sprayed him with the silly string. "Silly string tag is fun!" 

"Fight like a man you lunatic!" Lance chased after Fred. Soon silly string was all over the place. "You're all dead! Dead! Ah Ha!" Lance sprayed someone in the face. "Got you! Uh oh…."

"Yeah uh oh," Magneto fumed as he stood there with silly string on his face. 

"Yikes!" Pietro gulped. "Uh hi Magneto. "You're back early." 

"WHAT HAVE YOU IDIOTS DONE TO THIS BASE?" Magneto shouted. "WHY THE HELL ARE THERE STUPID FACES IN THE SNOW?" 

"Uh…We were having target practice?" Fred fidgeted. 

"WHO WROTE ALL OVER MY COSMO?" Mystique screamed. 

"We're dead aren't we?" Lance groaned. 

"Bingo," Magneto growled. 


End file.
